


Unexpected

by Slythindor07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Family Loss, Good Draco Malfoy, Heartbreaking, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Loss of Parent(s), POV Hermione Granger, POV Lucius Malfoy, Parenthood, Sad, Tragedy, Twins, dramione - Freeform, malfoy heirs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythindor07/pseuds/Slythindor07
Summary: Nothing could have prepared them for what happened after the defeat of Lord Voldemort.A tale of healing, tragedy, and most of all change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the first draft of this had HORRIBLE mistakes, I hope I was able to fix a few!

The booming echo of the curses sounded through the area and was closely followed by an eerie silence. The quiet dragged on for what felt like ages before the screams of utter joy made their way through the near completely ruined grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dark Lord Voldemort was destroyed at the hands of the boy who lived, Harry Potter. Through tears of joy, loss, and pain, the crowds rejoiced. Total strangers held one and other while hordes of people flocked Harry. There were even some death eaters who looked relieved, a few of whom were forced to be pawns during Voldemorts cruel reign. 

Hermione Jean Granger was the first person to make it to Harry Potter's side. Quickly throwing her arms around his neck, she allowed her tears of relief flow down her cheeks. Harry reciprocated immediately and gently rocked her back and forth to calm her. He bent down to whisper something into her ear, whatever it was that he had said caused Hermione to release him quickly. Looking up into his eyes with slight determination, she nodded and wiped the tears away. Her hair whipped across her face as she turned towards the crowd, her honey-brown eyes scanning the area before locking on a group of three people with distinct platinum blonde hair. A smile graced her face as she studied the unmistakable group of whom she was surprised to find were locked in an embrace. Hermione still grinning made her way towards the trio who stood farthest away from the celebratory crowds. 

\--------

Lucius Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief, against all the odds they had survived. With eyes the slightest bit moist he pulled his family into a very uncharacteristic embrace. Such displays of affection, in public no less, caused both Narcissa and Draco to stiffen before, albeit hesitantly, reciprocating. While Lucius and his wife Narcissa did defect, that fact did not change the man's views. He had to agree with his wife, though, Draco's future was far more critical than this ridiculous war. While he could never be handed a father of the year award, nobody could deny that Lucius Abraxas Malfoy loved his son very much, and it was well known that the feeling was mutual. What felt like hours were mere minutes before the family broke their embrace. Lucius watched as Draco leaned down and placed a quick peck onto his mother's forehead before turning to look towards the crowd in search of something. Whatever it was that had managed to catch his eye resulted in a slow smile spreading across his face. The Malfoy patriarchs eyebrow raised as he watched his son walk away from them without uttering a single word.

Lucius observed as Draco made his way towards the crowd, a scene that he now knows will forever be etched into his memory, because what happened next could have never been predicted. A rustling of robes, a screech of blood traitor, a flash of green, and a resounding thump of something hitting the ground; all of which happened at such a speed that the Malfoy Patriarch could not even comprehend what he had just witnessed. It was the blood-curdling scream of Narcissa Malfoy that brought him back to reality, and with that came the realization of his worst fear, his son was hit by an unforgivable. This exact moment would be the coin that flipped Lucius Malfoys life upside down because nothing else mattered blood purity, status, money, nothing was worth this outcome. His son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was dead. Lucius fell to his knees as he watched Narcissa run towards their boy. The pain in his chest could not be described, and it was a pain no parent should ever have to experience, the loss of their child.

How could ten seconds truly change so much? This outcome was not fair. This was not what was meant to happen. Voldemort was defeated, his son had survived, Draco had survived. Only to be cut down by some rogue death eater. It wasn't until he felt the water droplets on his hands did he realize he was on his hands and knees with silent tears dripping from his eyes onto the moist ground. Another heartwrenching scream reverberated through the air causing his head to shoot up and watch as a person with unmistakable curly brown hair fell to her knees near his son's body.


	2. No Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Harry's reactions to the events of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I did not expect to have another chapter out so soon but here it is!  
The song that really resonates with the situation at hand is No Bravery by James Blunt.  
https://youtu.be/-qMuU7uSo44  
check it out if you'd like, it's a sad song but I would recommend playing it while reading!

As Hermione made her way towards the embraced trio, her eyes locked with a pair of molten silver ones belonging to none other than Draco Malfoy. She smiled a brightly while absentmindedly rubbing her abdomen, protecting the hardly noticeable bump. This action caused the eyes of the man to glisten slightly with unshed tears as he affixed her with a look that could only be described as pure unadulterated love.

Hermione watched as he placed a kiss upon his mother's forehead and made his way towards her. Finally, she thought to herself, no more hiding. They had survived the war and, now the next challenge will be surviving the gossip and hate that was sure to commence as soon as their relationship was made public. A relationship that only Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini knew even existed. But like nearly anything good in Hermione's life, tragedy reared its ugly head. A movement to the right caught her eye, and before she had a chance to react, the words, "Blood Traitor!" were shouted. Draco turned slightly towards the sound and at that exact moment, a flash of green connected directly with his chest. 

Any hopes for a happy future died at that instant with Draco Malfoy. Her scream made its way to the surface shortly after Narcissa's tortured cry. Hermione being closer, made it to him first, dropping to her knees she threw herself over him. She screamed once again, cursing, how could this happen? She thought. It was not until she felt someone attempt to pull her away did she realize she had begun attempting CPR. A muggle method that would, of course, prove to be futile. How could the universe be this cruel? Not only had she lost her parents, but now the love of her life was killed right before her eyes. The father of her unborn twins, a man the future Malfoy's would never get the chance to know. A man who was anything but a coward, a man who deserved so much more than this fate.

"You can't leave me!" Hermione cried, "You promised me, we would make it through this!"   
Hermione's throat was raw; she was indeed a spectacle to behold.  
Harry potter tried his best to stop her screams as people gazed at her in both confusion and sadness. There had been too much loss on this day. Truth be told Hermione did not know who was holding her back from the father of her children; she needed to get to him; she was truly frantic.

Harry battered and exhausted as he was, cast a quick silencing charm on Hermione; he knew she wouldn't want people in on her little secret involving Draco Malfoy. As much as Harry didn't like Draco, his former classmate turned informant did not warrant this fate. The young man had so much left to give. Harry had warmed up to him, during the time in which Hermione and himself were abandoned by Ron in the forest of dean. Hermione had confided in Harry over her relationship with Malfoy; she told him everything down to the fact that she was pregnant. 

Harry would have been lying if he said he wasn't furious when he found out, especially when Hermione admitted to sneaking off in the night to meet with Malfoy of all people. They argued and after about an hour of totally not speaking to her, Harry realized that she needed him now more than ever, so he decided to hear her out. After much convincing he agreed that what and who she chose to have a relationship was none of his business, and although he wasn't Draco Malfoys' biggest fan, he would have to learn to get used to him. Or not, Harry thought to himself glumly, he wasn't there anymore. Draco Malfoy like so many others would be a memory of war and that, Harry considered as he looked down at the girl who was now clutching him as sobs shook through her body, would be Hermione's toughest pill to swallow. At just eighteen, Hermione Jean Granger was both an expectant mother and a widow. Harry's mind continued to race, but one thing was sure, he would make sure Draco's memory would be honored accordingly, He was a silent hero of this war, during their few meetings in which Harry would accompany Hermione, Draco would fill them in with news of Voldemorts latest conquests.

Harry bent down and picked Hermione up bridal style and walked her away from the incoming mass of people who wondered to see what the commotion was. They made their way towards the remnants of the bridge; he sat her down on the floor before sitting with his legs dangling precariously from the edge. He watched as the sobs shook her body. Harry had never seen Hermione looking so defeated, so unbrave, so not Hermione. He reached out, rubbing comforting circles on her back and whispering reassurances, ensuring that everything was going to be alright, even though it was quite clear it wouldn't be for some time. His heart broke for her as she pulled herself next to him, hugging his side and drenching his shirt with her tears. His heart was breaking for her more and more as the seconds ticked on.

\------

Ten minutes later and Hermione's sobs ebbed to mere hiccups. She drew herself from Harry and pulled her knees towards her chest.   
"I'm sorry," she said with a cracking voice. "look at me, you should be with them Harry, celebrating. go receive your thanks; I will be okay." she sniffed. "Don't get me wrong, I am so ecstatic that the war is finally over, but at the moment I'm feeling a bit selfish, the cost was too high." she sighed pulling her head up to look at him.

Just as Harry was about to speak, Ron came bumbling on over, asking about the elder wand and what Harry was going to do with it. In silent reply, Harry looked at the wand, brought it in front of him and quickly snapped it in half. He cast a quick incendio with Draco's old wand and tossed the burning pieces of wood over the edge. Hermione watched as the flickering red flames disappeared. 

Ron was appalled at Harry's nonchalance, to which Harry simply shrugged. It was then that Ronald noticed Hermione's uncharacteristic silence, deciding to say something to get a reaction from either of his friends, "Hey, did you guys see?" he questioned. "That git Malfoy finally got what was coming to him."

And a reaction he got, Anger boiled up through Hermione and took over. Harry's eyes widened in fear for their occasionally thick-headed friend and could only watch as Hermione shot to her feet. Hermione backhanded Ron so hard, Harry could've sworn the echo from the sheer force of it scared any living animal within a ten-foot radius. Shaking off her hand slightly to stop the sting, Hermione walked quickly away, toying with the ring attached to the chain around her neck; she apparated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO that chapter was depressing as well but that's what we signed up for. The future chapters are going to mostly be POV tossing between Lucius and Hermione, With Mione being the main character through this whole ordeal. Please comment and tell me what you think so far and what theories you have about the huge revelation that occurred at the beginning of the chapter! Have a wonderful day or night :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm sorry for how short this is and if this broke any hearts but I have had this story on the back of my mind for literally a year. I apologize for any typos, I do not have a beta. Anyways, this story is not going to be very long at all I'm thinking about 7 chapter's 10 at the most and a big reveal will be happening next chapter so please stick around and comment! thank you so much!


End file.
